A Fallen Kingdom
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: Kai teams up with Garmadon and takes over the world.but he reads something he shouldn't have and Kills Lloyd Wu and Garmadon.He locks up his brothers and sister.While Jamie remains as a guard and secret rebal to try to free the others.But will they all escape before death and will the guys still love Kai after all this...sorry bad summary.Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Enjoy!

* * *

A man draped in red stands in the window of his castle . Looking down at the ash and fire covered earth below . He smirks as in the distance another building comes crashing down by the raging fire followed by millions of terrified screams . Which most are only children...

The man turns back around as to huge doors that lead out the hall come flying . A tall burly man wearing shinning armor enters the room , but instead of being dressed in red his clothes are blood velvet.

He stops but just a few feet from the man in red and kneels down ."Sir Kai."He says with a deep chilling voice.

"Ash,"Kai says"Why have you disturbed me?Has another fire gone out?You know you don't need to ask me about those things just light another bloody field on fire!"

"No sir."Ash said shaking his head."The next prisoners are in , should we get their 'special treatment' ready?" Kai smiled evilly as Ash stood up , shakily.

"No only get the blue ones ready I have a deal to settle with him ,now go destroy something and don't come back until I'm ready!Got that?"Ash quickly nods as he rushes out the door slamming it leaving an echo amongst the room.

Kai sighs as he walks over to a small mirror . Which hung next to a picture of Kai's 'family'...In the photo stood 8 young smiling faces with a red x over two of them.

One dressed in a green ninja suit and the other in a white rob holding a bamboo bow staff . Kai frowned at them . He had finally learned the actual TRUTH about his father and mothers death and took it out on the family who was fully responsible.

He could still hear the muffled screams of the young green ninja and Sensei when their special treatment came up . The only words he could remember from the dying boy was "Stop,it burns." But Kai was smiling .

Kai knew his father and mother would not be proud of him but he did get revenge for his family,but it didn't seem like it for Nya . So that's why he locked her up along with the others .

Oh but today he was gonna prove them wrong for not joining him,prove them very wrong...

* * *

Now if you're confused on why Kai's a king well he teamed up with Garmadon (don't ask) and he defeated his brothers and sister but one night Kai reads some thing out go garmadons diary thing about a story written detail by detail of how he killed Kai's mother and father and how he changed Kai and Nya's memory to a house fire so they didn't know about that .

oh and this is kind of a thing based off of the story Cupcakes or whatever but a Ninjago story not a MLP story . I shall tell you who is all in the story

Kai =King

Ash =Kight/general

Zane =Prisoner

Jay =Prisoner

Cole =Prisoner

Nya =Prisoner

Dareth =2 general

Skylar =Prisoner

Pixle =Maid

Lloyd =Gauridan angle

Sensie =Gauridan angle

Jamie (Yea she shall be in this story along with anyone else's oc...we'll if you want him/her to die from Kai if you do I insist you send them in)=Guard/rebal

Civillians =Slaves

Garmadon =Kai's conchesnes/Kai's devil side

Nindroids,Snakes,chens army and stone army =we'll Kai's army

Welp I guess that's it so if you don't want you're oc to get killed by Kai I insist you do not send their info in because if you do I will make it the most pain ful kill ever nope just kidding !

but if I know you really we'll and you send your oc in and you like Kai a lot I will let you have your ocs last moments kissing him before death or I let Kai take you to your favorite ninja give them a hug and a kiss good bye .

Welp have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm back from my certain 'vacation' and ready to write but the problem is I won't be here for like half the day tomorrow so you won't probe lay expect a update from any stories until like around 6 or 8 so ok.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kai stood out on his balcony,looking at the millions of people slaving away on back breaking work . They could stop and refuse to do it but one person already did and he never came back out of Kai's castle.

There was still blood staining the walls of Kai's toucher room where the man died,most of it got onto Kai when he came back out. He looked like a bloody hedgehog with his natural spiked hair.

Kai sighed as he left his perch and headed down the stairs , where when he went to turn a corner he came colliding into a certain guard . Who was pushed off her feet by Kai and almost falling all the wall down the stair case.

Jamie quickly stood up to avoid Kai stepping on her . Kai looked at Jamie enraged by what she had just done , it was not his fault he bumped into her . She should have moved out of the way faster!

"King Kai I...I'm so very sorry.I didn't mean-" Jamie didn't get to finish . In a flash she was thrown against the wall by Kai who was holding her by the neck . Jamie struggled to breathes Kai's grip tightened.

Jamie's face started turning blue as a small stream of blood came out the side of her mouth . Soon Kai let go of her when she almost went limp in his hand . Jamie dropped to the floor wheezing,grasping for air and whipping away the blood.

She looked up at Kai ."Why d...did you n...not kill me?" She said threw wheezing ."Because you're still handy to me , if it we to be anyone else I would have Killed them!but next time you won't be so lucky..."Kai said looking down at her.

"NOW GET UP AND GO DO YOUR JOB!" Kai said with a wild punch to Jamie's face .She quickly stood up in shock and scurried down the stairs,like a scared innocent puppy .Kai chuckled.

"Good dog..."

Jamie's POV

I ran fast fast down the stairs . I didn't want to get another beating from Kai . The last beating I had well...it wasn't pretty...

Soon I made it to the castle doors . I went over to the side and punched in a code it were the doors opened.

When they did I was greeted by my partner Jake Jayson Miller . He was a skinny looking dude who had blue eyes,blue round glasses,tan skin and short brown blonde hair.

He mostly wore black ,to avoid being seen by Kai at night . He looked back at me and frowned when he saw my face . He sighed "What happened this time between you to?".

I looked up at him . "Oh nothing just a small argument but that's all..." Jake didn't take that as an answer ."Then why is your nose bleeding?" My eyes widened . I quickly pulled my hand to my nose were I could feel a warn substance.

"Oh crud..." I looked back at Jake who was holding out a napkin to me . I took it and whipped my nose ."Thanks."Jake smiled at me then went back to frowning .

6 minutes later(no ones POV)

"Whoa...all that because he bumped into you?" Jamie nodded slowly . For the only thing she was proud of from the little episode was that she was able to keep her life.

"Yea but at least I'm a live!"Jamie said "Kai nearly killed me!" Jake didn't say anything but kept walking . I guess he wanted to stop talking about Kai...

Soon the two finally made it to their destination . A small jail with a wooden door and a sign over it saying 'special treatment' . Jamie's brown ears laid back in fear of that word.

She knows that one day she isn't gonna be so lucky and she'll go back to the ninjas jail cell and there will be one person missing . Let's just hope it's not soon.

Jake walked up to the wooden door and knocked three times . It took a while but soon someone came to the door and let us in ,examining us carefully .

When they got passed the other guard Jamie found a sickening sensation,when they got to the specific room.

All around the room blood stained the floor and walls . There were skulls of different sizes on a self and table that sat in the darkness . Buckets that sat in the corner over flowed with blood and internal organs.

"I think I might throw up..." Jamie said holding her stomach . Jake looked back at her also with a sickening face.

"Yea me too,but why would Kai do this!He has already killed all the guys parents and related he didn't kill Nya yet." Jake said looking around the room.

Jamie walked over to the skulls and picked one up ,Looking at it saddened she said."Yea he hasn't killed her yet"Jamie carefully set down the skull."Just like the guys."

Jake nodded at that then went over to the over flowing buckets."How many people has Kai killed exactly?"Jake said kinda terrified by what the answer might be.

"Tons...tons of innocent children,teenagers,parents and the elderly..."Jake blue eyes widened with fright . What if they pick him? Or even pick Jamie?

Jake was snapped out of his thoughts when Jamie said something that caught him speechless ."I even watched him do it once...to my own sister Tia..."Jamie's eyes began to water.

"I should have done something ,Jake...but I did nothing just like the scaredy cat that I am!"Jamie said looking at a certain skull in the corner that had a T written on it in cursive . Her eyes full of tears.

Jakes eyes to started to water as he walked over to Jamie .He placed a tan hand on Jamie's shoulder ."There's nothing you could have done Jamie...Kai would have killed you right then and there if you had have."

Jamie didn't listen to Jake all she could her was the guilt screaming at her that she could have done something , but instead she just watched as her own sister died in the hands of her friend...


	3. Chapter 3

Im back and with tew new ocs wow !

Also if you have deviant art I was wondering if you could help me find a good cover image that would be really awesome if one of you guys did.

Well...Enjoy! And I'm mad today cause something happened that really just...*due to the story being like 20% of bad words I'm not allowed to say any in the authors notes*

Well carp...Enjoy.

oh and I need other people instead of guards

here are the options

Nurse

Slave/secret rebel

one of the ocs lost sister,father,mother ect. Including my oc

Dragon rider (like helps Kai defend of other armies but is a good guy to)

The jerk of the group (Knight)

The shy one of the group (Knight)

whelp that's all now for the last time ENJOY!

* * *

Jamie whipped her eyes of the salty tears and looked over at the white buckets . Now stained of blood . Over flowed and splashed onto the floor .

The sound made her sick to her stomach she couldn't described how she felt , but she knew something was up with Kai something different from him today and the past .

"Ssooo why are we here again?" Jake asked as he looked at the blood stained walls . Jamie looked back at Jake.

She sighed deeply ."Kai said for us to dump that stuff.." Jamie said pointing to the buckets ."...And pour them down the drain and try to scrub out the blood on the walls." Jake scrunched up his nose at that.

"Yea , I don't like it ether so take this and keep it on." Jamie reached in to her pocket and pulled out a blue mask and gloves . Then gave them to Jake . He smile and nodded a thank you to Jamie as she smiled back .

"Cool but where are the mops and stuff?" Jake asked looking around the room to see no were abouts of a closet . Jamie looked around the room and noticed this to.

"Hmm I don't know . Stay here I'm gonna go ask that guy we saw up at the front door . Be right back." Jamie walked over to the door and waved to Jake before disappearing .

Jake was left alone . Left alone in a toucher room with no escape and no plan on leaving alive . He sighed "Hurry back this place gives me the creeps..."

(with Jamie)

Jamie closed the door behind her and sighed happily to finally leave the room and with out barfing . She smiled before jumping in terror as a ear splitting scream rang out , echoing the empty hallway.

She gripped her ears to try to cover up the noise , but nothing worked . Because of how the way dogs can hear more than humans Jamie gained that advantage . She's still part human so she has that amount of hearing to . Meaning she can hear a pen drop up to 4 miles away .

Finally the screaming stopped and Jamie was able to recollect her self . She gave a quick hit to the ear before the ringing stopped ."Oh god that feels much better!"

Soon footsteps could be heard and the sound of someone struggling . Jamie froze in terror as a huge shadow appeared around the Corning . It looked like it was caring someone .

Jamie quickly looked for a place to hide . She noticed a pile of old boxes in the corner and dashed behind it . Just in time to because guess who came around the corner...yea you guessed it , Kai.

And he was holding someone's arm behind their back with old cuffs , there also was a scarf tied around their mouth . He mumbled something into the guy/girls ear . Jamie thought she heard him say something about 'warping up an old promise'.

Jamie raised a brow ."What could he possible mean by tha-*gasp* Jay..." And with that she came to realization that the person Kai had hand chaffed was non other than her boy in blue lover , Jay.

He was much more skinner , by that you could see his ribs . He had a black eye and what seemed to be a broken nose . Gushing blood staining his suit.

Kai stopped right in front of a door that said 'waiting room' . "Now what kind of a name is that in place like this?"Jamie thought as she peeked her head up over the boxes . Kai put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver key .

He shoved the key into the hole and started turning it . When it clicked Jamie's ears flinched as she laid them down . Kai then brought Jay in front of the open door and kicked the poor ninja in onto his face .

Jay groaned with pain as his broken nose , thankfully , didn't break anymore but started bleeding again . Kai smiled as he spit on Jays face . Before Kai closed the door he said.

"Why...Why would a beauty full young girl like Jamie love you...and not me..." Jamie's eyes widened as A single tear left Kai's hazel eyes and ran all the way down his cheek .

Kai slammed the door and locked it . He turned to leave but before he did . Kai saw the pile of boxes , Jamie froze in place as Kai stared directly at her but still didn't know she was there.

In Kai's eyes lighted a flame as his hands engulfed with a red flame . Jamie sat there terrified as he pulled back his hands and the huge flame left his hands and blasted the boxes .

Jamie was shot back into the wall and hit her head hard , but still Kai didn't notice and left with on a turn to his heal . Still with a smile planted on his face .

Because of all the commotion Jake flashed out the door his gun in hand and of the safety . He looked around to see no one but then he saw the burned boxes and Jamie... Who was now sitting up straight and holding the back of her head.

Jake face turned to terroir as he tried to avoided the flaming boxes only to get burned on his arm ."F*uck!That sh*t hurts!" Jake mumbled as he kneeled down next to Jamie.

He asked her what had happened but she stayed slight . Jake started to get very worried .

Jake carefully , without hurting her , pulled Jamie to her feet . When he did this Jake placed his hand on Jamie's back to relax her . He instantly pulled his hand back to see a very dark watery substance .

He raised a brow . Jake brought it to his nose and took in a Whif of the liquid . His eyes widened ."Blood...Jamie...Jamie what happened please tell me!" Jamie didn't say anything buy slowly lifted her head.

She then brought up her hand and started using her 'plant magic' . Jamie waved her hands around as a vine came up out of no where . She kept doing this for a while but then stopped .

Jake looked at it confused but then made out the words . Here is what it said .'Kai brought Jay . Broke his nose . Confessed he liked me . Shot fire at boxes hiding behind'

He looked at Jamie then nodded ."That's good enough now let's get you to the hospital." Jake placed Jamie's arm around his shoulder and lifted her up .

He got Jamie settled in a comfortable place but before he could so much as take a breath . Jake jumped back in fear as standing right in front of him was a doll.

Not like a small Barbie doll but a big doll . Jake stood there frozen in fear as the doll tilted his head . And in a sweet voice the doll said .

"I saw what happened to your friend...here ,give her to me I now how to help.."


	4. Chapter 4

Have you ever looked at someone who got hurt saying they were fine but then later see that there's a huge scar and bleeding badly?

Yes,we'll that's what Jake did in this chapter when he didn't observe Jamie's injuries all the way...and it's not just a huge scar on the head.

Whelp that was a stupid thing I just wrote we'll

ENJOY!

* * *

Jake stood there in fear of the walking doll . It's blue eyes watching him carefully as he then looked at Jamie , who was holding the back of her bloody head.

The dolls eyes saddened at this . He wanted to help him but It seemed that Jake was more scared of him then he was of Jake.

The doll sighed as he turned around facing the empty hallway ."Rye , trinity please come her I need assistants!Please!" The dolls voice echoed out threw the jail as Jake took a small step back.

"What is they want to kill me?" Jake thought as his body shook violently . Jake wasn't scared of many things , but the one he was truly afraid of was death.

Jake looked at Jamie who was trying to pull away from him so she could stand up straight . Jake didn't let go.

Then all of a sudden foot steps started echoing threw the lonely prison . They came closer and closer until two girls came running up to the doll.

"MEWTO what's the problem are you-who are they?"One of the girls said looking over at Jake and Jamie.

She had green eyes , red shoulder lengthy hair that blended into blonde at the tips , bangs that covered her right eyes , bandages on both her legs , on her left hand and lower arm and also her right eyes.

"Oh those are my new friends Rye! I met them when king Kai blasted a fire ball at the girl she needs help quickly!" The doll said pointing at Jamie , who for some reason had a hand over her left eye.

The girl named Rye looked at Jamie then nodded , as she looked back at the other girl ."Trinity, do you have any more bandages and pain killer?" Trinity us nodded as she dug into a brown bag she had been holding and pulled out a bottle of medicine and bandages.

Rye thanked her as they were placed into her hand . She then walked over to Jake and stared him right in the eye . She then placed a hand on Jakes shaking shoulder.

And in a soft voice she said ."I know you're worried for your friend but I need to fix her up...may I?" Jake looked at Rye then Jamie.

"Man I bet she's in a lot of pain...if this girl does this she won't die...ok let's just trust this girl if she does anything funny I will punch her..."Jake thought this as Jamie was carefully taken out of Jakes arms and set on the ground.

She still had a hand in her eye when Rye did this ."Ok bare with me girl , where does it hurt most?" Jake raised a brow ."On her head duh she only hit her head.." But Jake said this in his mind as he watched.

Jamie opened her right eye which came in contact with Ryes green eyes ."W...Who aRe You?" She said as he voice cracked a little . Rye smiled at her and said ."The names Rye and I'm gonna help fix you up so please tell me where does it hurt the most?"

The wolf girl sat silently for a while but then sighed . Her hand slowly left her left eye . Rye gasped as she looked closely at Jamie's eyes.

It was closed with a huge bloody burn mark going right over Jamie's eye . Jake got down to Jamie's level and looked at her eye.

He held his stomach as he tried not to barf as puss suddenly came spewing out . Jamie began to have a worried feeling by everyone's reactions and laid her ears down.

"W...What's wrong? Please tell me?I can't open my left eye what's wrong with it?"Jamie said demanding an answer . Rye looked into Jamie's good eyes and said.

"Jamie your left eye...it's been burnt , there's blood and puss coming out of it...And I'm sorry to say this but...you won't be able to see out of your left eye again."


	5. Chapter 5

"W-What?" Jamie sputtered as her brought her hand up to her eye . All she could feel was the blood and pus come flowing out of the huge scar . "Why would Kai do this..." She whispered as tears formed in her one good eye.

Jake lowered his head ."Why didn't he go with her?None of this would have happened if he did!" His thoughts swelling his mind as Trinity pulled a bottle of water out of her bag and gave it to Rye.

Rye gave a thank you nod as the bottle was placed in her hands ."Ok this might sting a little but if you don't want an infection this will help." Rye said taking the lid off the bottle . Jamie nodded as dark blood dripped from her chin.

Slowly Rye laid Jamie on her Back and tipped the bottle over to were a stream of water came out . Jamie let out a small whine as he tail curled up into a ball ."Shh It's ok this is helping , now see it's not that bad." Rye said noticing Jamie's shoulders relaxing a bit.

When the blood and pus was all cleaned up Rye put the lid on the bottle and set in down next to her . She looked back at Trinity and said ."Trinity , come here for a second would ya?" Rye said making Jake tense up a bit.

Trinity nodded as she walked over to Rye and kneeled down ."You know what to do right?"Trinity nodded as she got closer to Jamie , who was still trying not to cry in pain.

"Ok Jamie sense we don't have any thing to stitch that scar up I'm gonna use my powers to , now it'll only be for a second..." Trinity said placing a hand over Jamie's eye.

She gave a small whine as pain shot threw body ."Sorry..." Trinity said ."Ok now be still or it won't work." And with that trinity's hand starts glowing a light pink . It became brighter and brighter as Jake and Rye had to shield their eyes from the blinding light.

Soon as it started it stopped . Trinity pulled her hand back to reveal Jamie's eye . Which was now stitched up and not exposing any ripped skin . Jake was amazed by this as he quickly hugged Trinity.

"Thank you for helping my friend , I oh you one." Trinity smiled as she shook her head ."You do not owe me anything I will do everything in my power to heal or save someone who's in need." She said bowing to Jake as he did the same.

"Yea thank you , I would have bleed to death if it wasn't for the doll who found us." Jamie said as Rye was applying bandages around her eye.

"Yea , that doll may look creepy but he helped us a little." Jake said receiving a glare from Mewto ."Ok helped us a lot." Mewto smiled at Jake ."It was not a problem at all!"

Rye helped Jamie up on her feet as half he face was bandaged ."That's much better thank you a lot but I have one question are there any more elemental masters hiding here?" Jamie asked as Rye picked up the bottle of water.

"Um yes actually , 4 that I know of ." Rye replied .

"Do you know there names and are you a master?" Jake asked stepping into the circle the 5 made.

"Yes I do and I am . My powers blue plasma , Trinity's is healing if you hadn't already guessed . There's two brother who are slaves Toto and Seth , Toto is a shapeshifter and Seth can create illusions."Rye said taking a breath.

"Then there's June a knight she's earth,form and a little of gravity and last but not least Jaylor."Jamie and Jakes eyes widened at the name.

"Jaylor? I know him I just never knew he was a master or that Kai didn't kill him!" Jaime said as Jake shrugged.

"Oh , well he's amber powers...what about you guys?" Rye asked looking at Jake.

"Im the master of Air/wind and teleportation."

"Cool , Jamie?"

"Hmm oh I'm Nature so I can grow , talk and control the minds of Animals with well you know my mind!" Jamie said making everyone chuckle a big.

"So do you guys know anymore masters?" Jamie and Jake froze at that as they started sweating.

Rye raised a brow ."We'll do your?" Jamie nodded slowly ."Yes we do but their changed and locked away so we can only see them at night . Their names are Cole , Jay , Zane , Nya and Skylar."

Trinity gasped as Jamie finished ."You mean the original ninja? Everyone thinks their dead . Aww I hope Jays alright he was my favorite comedian!"

"Speaking of Jay," Jamie said coming to realization ."He's in that room right there." She said pointing to a door with 'waiting room' above it.

The room fell silent as all heads turned to Jamie.

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Jay was in that door this whole time and you didn't in plan on telling us!?" Jake screamed at Jamie , his fists tightening .

"Oh we'll I'm so sorry your Hines , I get my F*cking eye blown off and I'm suppose to tell you that Jay was locked up by that F*cker Kai in that motherf*cking room instead of trying to LIVE MY F*CKING LIFE!" Jamie screamed making Trinity flinch and Rye cover Mewtos ears.

Jakes eyes lit up with flames as he puffed his chest pit at Jamie ."Ok first of all don't call me HINES! And second of all you didn't have to f*cking cuss!"

"You just cussed in that sentence!"

"Yea I did , but not as much as you did!" Jake said as the two kept on bickering and bickering as Trinity's patience grew shorter and shorter , until , she snapped.

"COULD YOU GUYS JUST STOP IT!PLEASE!IF YOURE SO CONCERNED ABOUT JAY ,APOLOGIZE TO EACHOTHER AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" Trinity screamed as her voice echoed threw out the room.

Jamie and Jake froze , in fear of being screamed at again , and quickly hugged eachother , said their apology and smiled at Trinity , making sure she wasn't still mad at them . She gave a small smile back then looked at the door to the room Jay was in . And walked up to it.

She gave it a soft knock , and listened for an answer . Nothing . Trinity then called out his name . Still nothing . She looked over at Jamie and said ."He's not answering do you think you could do something to help?"

Jamie thought for a Moment then nodded . She walked over to Trinity and said ."Ya know the funny thing is some people think the door is locked." Jamie said turning the nod , but I not opening .

"But you know that if you just , take a key out of your pocket and unlock the door , look wow the doors open!" Jamie said doing the same thing she had said and walked into the room , leaving the other 4 shocked .

"B-but HOW?!" Trinity said following in after Jamie . She shrugged ."I just saw that Kai dropped his key and picked it up , as simple as that!" Jamie said showing a goofy smile making Jake roll his eyes.

"Yea that's what they all say!" Jake said making the others snicker , but they soon stopped when they saw Jay . Jake , Rye , Trinity and Mewto stood there shocked as Jamie sat down next to Jay and placed his head in her hands.

He flinched but kept his eyes shut as dried blood stained his face and suit . Trinity frowned at him when she saw his broken nose and sat down next to Jamie.

"He's so skinny . When's the last time Kai fed him?" Jake asked crossing his arms . Jamie shrugged and looked back at Jay ."I don't Know . I snuck them some left overs from my dinner a couple nights ago but that's it..." Jamie said hanging her head in shame.

"I'm sure he'll be ok Jamie he's strong...and plus at least he's alive!"Rye said walking up from behind Jamie . She smiled them then nodded ."Yea at least..."

Jays eyes began to move as the volume of the room increased . Soon his electric blue shot open but instead of looking at darkness his eyes came in contact with one hazel blue eye.

He didn't say anything , because nothing could describe the feeling he had right now . Jay put his skinny hand on Jamie's face then smiled , not seeing the bandaged eye dew to Jamie's long bangs.

"It's good to see you again.." Jay said his voice weak but cheerful . Jamie smiled sweetly at him as Jay looked around at the others , soon his eyes caught sight of Mewto . He blinked a couple times the looked at Jamie confused.

"Tell me you see the doll to? And I'm not just crazy!?" Jamie chuckled and nodded ."Yes I see the doll Jay and that's Mewto , our new friend."

Jay thought for a moment then nodded ."I guess a doll can be a huge advantage on trying to stope Kai for what he's doing ." Everyone nodded at that , As Jay looked over at Jake.

"Haven't seen you in forever . How's it going?" Jake thought for a moment the looked back at Jay ."I'm living as a secret rebel along side Jamie and trying not to get killed , what else is there?" Jake said un crossing his arms.

Jay nodded ."Cool." Rye rolled her eyes at Jay ."So , how's everyone else doing?" Jamie asked trying to get the cuffs off of Jays hands.

He didn't respond for a long amount of time . But soon he sighed and said ."Good but could be better . Cole did something to make Kai mad now his left arms broken , Zane's wires are on the Frits and I can't fix them , Nya won't stop crying and Skylar..."

"We'll let's just say she isn't doing to we'll." Jay said sighing in relive now that Jamie had , successfully , pulled the cuffs off.

"Sounds bad , how do you think we can help?" Trinity said looking at Jay . His mouth went to a straight line as he looked at the light shinning threw the door , Remembering all the good times they had , now just faded memories .

He sighed and looked at them ."Gather as many elemental masters as you can and take Kai out...That's all I ask..."

* * *

Ok guys please read this .

As you know the name of this story is not really the name so I want the readers to suggest the new Name .

Best name wins a romantic short made by me with them and their favorite ninja . Even the guest ! So good luck!

Mkay BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

I haven't decided the new name yet sorry , it will come next chapter!

* * *

The 5 olders bowed to Jay , getting up from their poison from on the ground ."We won't fail you Jay , but how are we gonna get you otta here with out Kai suspecting your gone?" Jamie asked lifting Jay to his feet.

Jay thought for a moment , but soon answered ."He said something about finding the 5 symbols that hid he had hid in this 'waiting room'" Jay said doing quotes with his fingers.

Jamie looked around the room to see nothing but darkness , then looked back at Jay raising a brow ."How are we supposed to see the symbols ? It's dark as night in here!" She said as everyone agreed.

"Hmm well you must be forgetting I have lightning powers!" Jay said as his hand lit up in a sparking blue light , which made the whole room light up as a tinted blue color ."Hm blue cool!" Jake said as he began to look around the room.

You thing it would be easy to find the symbols in a jail room , but your oddly mistaken . When the room was dark it looked small , but filled up with light it showed the while picture.

The room actually looked like a waiting room but run down and ghostly . Cob webs hung from the ceilings as dust caked the chairs a desks that the light showed ."Hey Trinity look I'm a pack-a-derm !" Jamie said putting a weird looking mask on her face which had a long elephant looking breathing thing.

Trinity giggled as the breathing nose thing jiggled up and down in a funny way ."Hey stop messing around you to! We have to find the 5 sym-"

"Hey look I found a snow flake hidden in this chairs cushion!" Jake screamed interrupting Ryes sentence . "What? How?" Mewto asked crawling out from beneath a chair .

"I don't know . I just walked by the chair and saw something shinny and ripped the pillow open and then boom this thing!" Jake said holding up a single snowflake made of gold ."It must be Zane's symbol!" Jay said trying to keep his lightning alive.

" gasp no way Jay you're a genius!" Jamie said with sarcasm , receiving a glare from Jay ."Sorry."

"Ok so one down four to go!" Trinity said walking around the desks . Jamie looked at the chairs again to make sure they didn't miss anything . As she did this she noticed a plant sitting in the corner .

She eyed it suspiciously and picked it up . The pot suddenly broke in Jamie's hands making the dirt and pot pieces all onto her feet , along with something else ."Aww good going Jamie , you killed it!" Jake said smirking .

She frowned at Jake and picked up the weird piece laying at her feet . Jamie dusted off the dirt to revel an rock made of gold . She smiled ."Hey I found Coles symbol!" She said as Rye grabbed it from her hands and looked at it carefully.

She then nodded as saying something under her breath then laying it next to the snowflake ."Ok so two down 3 to go?"

"yep." Rye replied .

"Cool well we better get looking!"

* * *

With two new ocs (June and Jaylor)

"June , where are you?" Jaylor called out as he walked threw Kai's massive garden ."Over here!" Junes sweet voice came from the flower patch . Jaylor sighed as he walked around one of the slaves that worked in the garden .

The slave did not see Jaylor and backed up knocking Jaylor backwards onto his back side . The slave gasped as he quickly helped him up . Jaylor brushed him self off and looked at the slave who shook in fear at what he might do.

But no pain came instead what did come shocked the slave ."Watch we're your going ok? I don't want to see people like you getting hurt." Jaylor said as he brushed passed the slave , who's blue eyes followed Jaylor's steps .

Jaylor huffed as he turned the corner and saw June on her knees looking at the white roses . She looked at Jaylor and rolled her eyes when she saw him frowning ."What got ya fired up this time?"

Jaylor then rolled his as at her as he sighed aggregated ."One if those garden gnomes ran into me and pushed me backwards on the ground." Jaylor said looking at June who raised a brow.

"And is that all?"

"uuuuggghhh..." Jaylor whined ."Yes." He said getting a glare from June ."Ok so why did you want me out here again?" June asked looking back at the flowers.

"Hmm well we've been at this 'camp' for about 6 mouths and we still haven't found Jake , Jamie or the ninjas I'm starting to get worried..." He said crossing his arms .

June went silent for a moment and closed her eyes and said ."Jaylor I'm sure they are fine . Jamie Is strong you know that and I'm pretty sure she can save her and Jake from danger." She said rolling up her purple hoodie sleeve .

Jaylor shrugged before in the corner of his eye he saw the same slave looking at him but by his side was a kid about 8 years old . He turned round fast a pointed a neon double sided dagger he hid in his hoodies pocket .

The slave flinched as he pushed the child behind him . June saw Jaylor and stood up quickly and said ."Jaylor don't hurt them.."

He glared back at June ."Why not? They heard what we were talking about what if they tell Kai and he kills Jamie and Jake...if they are not all ready dead!" Jaylor screamed .

"Because.." The slave with the blue eyes started making Jake look back at him ."Because we would like to help you save the ninja and find Jake and Jamie..." Jaylor's eyes widened as he lowers his daggers and looked back at June who's arms were crossed , smiling .

"See told you not to hurt them!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ok Toto and Seth belong to CFA I think that's how you spell her name if not sorry but enjoy! Oh and also I won't be able to upload until Monday or late on Sunday sorry about that!

* * *

"Ok , so where would we find a lightning bolt symbol?" Jamie mumbled looking around a small brown desk . Trinity sighed deeply as she got down on her knees and started looking under chairs , desks and tables .

After she was done looking under the desks she moved to a small table , we're Rye stood looking at a picture of a fire place .

Trinity got on her knees and looked under the table . Nothing . She then looked up at the bottom of the table and saw a small sliver of gold sticking out from behind a piece of wood . Trinity raised a brow as she began pulling away the wood.

Rye noticed Trinity's actions and got down to her level and looks up . She nodded and began helping Trinity .

Soon the two girls had pulled off the wood that was actually hiding Kai's element . Trinity smiled at Rye as she crawled out from beneath the table . Rye took the golden piece of fire in her hands and sat it next to the snow flake .

"We found Kai's element!" Trinity said receiving a smile from Jamie ."Good job , now w need Lloyd's and Jays . Jake and Mewto look behind the paintings , Trinity and Rye come help me." The groups nodded and went to separate sides of the room.

While Jay was still trying to keep his strength up so the light would stay . Jamie noticed Jays struggle and started using her powers . Which lit the room a nice bright green . She placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded .

Jay smiled at her before his powers gave out and he plopped down on one of the chairs tired and weak . Jamie gave a small smile before going back to searching . With her powers still working .

"Ok Mewto if you see anything gold or suspicious call me over , ok?" Jake asked as he went on his side of the wall to look . Mewto nodded as he pulled his self up on the table . So that he could look behind the picture of a fire place.

Mewto grabbed the picture and pulled it off the wall . Nothing was behind it . Mewto then looked at the picture ."Could it be in it?" He thought putting his ear on the picture and shaking it around.

His eyes perked up when he heard something sliding around and knocking against the sides . Mewto jumped of the table and ran up to Jake holding the picture . Jake turned around and looked at him confused .

He shrugged but took the picture . Jake looked at the fire picture then at Mewto ."Rip it open!" Was all Mewto said as Jakes eyes widened in surprise .

"Um...ok." Jake said as he began to rip the picture of from its canvas . Soon all the paper was gone off the canvas but there was nothing . Jake showed it to Mewto , who took the picture less canvas and suddenly broke it in half .

It was really easy even for a doll because the canvas was hallow . Jake turned back to Mewto and gave him a confused look ."Why would a canvas be hol-" Jake was interrupted by when Jays lightning symbol came sliding out of the empty space and onto Mewtos hand.

Mewto smiled at Jake as he looked over at Jamie ."Hey we found Jays symbol ! Did you find Lloyd's yet?" Mewto asked the girls setting the symbol down .

Jamie's head appeared out from behind a desk . Cob weds in her hair and a smudge of dirt in her face . "Um yes Rye found in hidden between the two desk selves !" She said smiling at Rye .

Jay looked at everyone and gave the biggest most happiest smile anyone has ever seen since Kai's take over ."Thank you guys so much , I would have never found those symbols with out your help!" Everyone smiled at him as Jamie helped him up and grabbed the symbols .

They all headed out the room and shut the door locking it and leaving the key in the whole . Jamie piled the symbols on out side the door and then turned around to catch up with the others .

They had freed one ninja but they needed to do more than find a couple symbols to help free the others . And it won't be that easy , the challenges get harder and harder as you move up .

They all knew that but didn't want to say it , but soon they will free all the ninja and slaves to defeat king kai and bring peace back to Ninjago once more...

* * *

Jaylor looked at the two slaves . Then back at June ."H-How do they know Jamie and Jake?" Jaylor said with a confused look on his face.

June rolled her eyes and walked over to the two slaves ."I told them about Jamie and Jake because they to are elemental masters," She said as the two slaves smiled at them .

"This is Toto his elemental powers are shape shifting." June said as the slave with brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward . Jaylor crossed his arms and frowned saying ."Show me then."

Toto looked back at June who shrugged and nodded . He sighed and looked at Jaylor . Suddenly his eyes glowed a bright blue and in a second his looks changed and there stood a copy of Jaylor . Same hair same eyes same clothes , everything!

Jaylor's mouth dropped open as June laughed and Toto turned back to normal ."Nice job Toto now Jaylor meet Seth." June said pushing the small child out in front of her.

"You would think he wouldn't have elemental powers at this age but he does . Master of illusions , am I correct?" Seth nodded at Junes question .

"Can I show him?" Seth asked looking at Toto who nodded . He smiled and began to do his work . A ball of purple formed in his hands before throwing it in the hair making everyone cover their eyes and cough.

"Jeez what was that for-woah..." Jaylor said looking dumbfounded at Seth or Seth's . As His eyes became clear there stood three Seth's side by side smiling at him ."Oh my god that is so cool!" June said circling the extra Seth's .

"Well thank you!" Seth said as the two copy's disappeared out of thin air .

Soon everyone's eyes were on Jaylor . His mouth was gaped as he looked back at them and said .

"You guys are in!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so about the title thing well I have finally made my decision on the new name...There was a tie for Kai's girlfriend and Nayeko the snake girls names (Which you can see in the reviews) but I just had to go with a Fallen kingdom (I'm stupid for not coming up with that name the first time :D) So Kai's girlfriend you get a one shot about you and your ninja boy friend (Kai I'm guessing ;3) I liked the other name suggestions but this one I really like .

So enjoy this chapter and also Kai might be in this one IDK .

ENJOY!

* * *

The door to the prison flung open as the 5 teens and doll stepped out . They were greeted by the evening sun slowly turning to dusk as the sky was a shade of pink .

Jamie and Jake smiled . They had never gotten to see much of the sun at all as a matter of fact . They have been kept in the tower protecting their 'Oh so important king' . Who just loved to live in the darkness all day .

But they sometimes got to go outside ,like today , only when they did the sun was blocked by a thick layer of smoke . That came from the burnings of a near by building .

No one knew what it was for . Only Kai , Dareth and Ash .

They always took 2 people up there , who never came back . And when they always did it they leaned in close to the persons ear and whispered something , which made the male/female go in hysterics.

Jamie frowned when she thought of that but the quickly shook it off when , Rye placed a hand on her shoulder ."You all right Jamie? You've been quite for some time now." Rye asked.

The nature ninja quickly nodded as she looked back at the sun . Which was now covered by more smoke . "Damit..." She whispered ."Missed the evening sun !" Jamie said crossing her arms .

Rye opened her mouth the speak but quickly closed it and looked over at Jake , who was still looking at the smokey sky.

No one said anything for a long amount of time . Even Jay never made a peep as they headed for the woods . Which hid a secret hut Jake , Jamie and Jaylor had made a long time ago .

But Jamie nor Jake know where Jaylor is . He might be dead . And he better off being that way instead of living in this hell...

Jake sighed looking back at the castle which stood a couple miles behind the prison . Trinity brushed passed Jake as she and Mewto helped carry Jays weight .

He was surprisingly a little bit heavier then Trinity's natural lifting standers but with Mewto it was a little bit easier.

Rye stayed up at the front with Jamie and lifted up tree branches and helped carry and lift Jay over rivers and fallen trees that laid over an empty ditch almost 20 feet deep .

The air became thicker with smoke as Jay began to wheeze and choke with tears forming in his eyes .

They were all scared for Jays health as the wheezing and choking continued . Until they came upon a stream to where Rye ripped of one of her selves and put in I the water . She then ringed it out before putting it over Jays mouth .

He began breathing in and pit slowly and before you knew it the wheezing and stuff stopped and everything was fine .

Half an hour and 6 minutes later...

The sky was as dark as the overlords skin when the teens came upon the hut . It was small but could fit a room , kitchen and bathroom in it .

The windows were coated with dust as Mewto whipped a finger along the glass , only to see it covered on dust when he saw it .

The paige color on the house had faded away as well as the brown on the roof and shutters began to chip off .

Jamie walked up to the door and gave the nob a small giggled . The door fell off completely as dust flew into the air making everyone go into a coughing fit again . Except for Jay who was still holding the ripped cloth over his mouth .

As soon as the dust cleared Jamie looked back at everyone laughing shakily while rubbing the back of her neck and said .

"Yep , welcome to the 'safest house' me and Jake had ever built!"

* * *

Kai's POV

I watch the prison hidden camera screen carefully as 4 no 5 and a weird looking doll exited the building . Leaving the 5 symbols I had hidden in the 'waiting room' in front of the door.

 **"I should have never met you before..."**

I frowned slamming a fist on my desk angrily ."Whelped there goes my next ...something in the millions victim *sigh* hmm I guess I could kill that girl who turned me down at the gas station next..." I mumbled .

 **"Because your lives are like flies they only live for so long..."**

I thought for a moment then nodded smiling and turning off the cameras . I got up from my set and headed for the door . Turning off the light I thought for a moment .

 **"You be trade me in every way and didn't care..."**

"What am I doing with my live . I've got no friends only slaves , my army and generals...but I don't treat them as friends...I want to kill my old friends but-THEY BERATED ME TAKING THE SIDE OF THE BROTHER OF MY PARENTS KILLER!" I screamed tightening a fist.

 **"My heart was broken and dismantled as you shot it with a bullet..."**

I looked around the room and say the picture of my family . I narrowed my eye brows into a furious evilly grin , walking up to it I laughed .

 **"Because of you I am here..."**

"But it doesn't matter now! hahaha! Because you guys are already gonna die! Every bit of your flesh and bone will disappear and so will me AND OUR BROTHERHOOD!" And with that Kai's fist lit with fire as he punched the picture .

 **"Because of you I am suffering..."**

Leaving a hole in it as it burned up and turned to ash...just like Kai's heart and soul...

 **"because of you...you're going to die..."**

* * *

Whelp hope you enjoyed that oh and leave a review if you want me to make a fan song / poem for this story like I did above .

But Mkay Bye!


	10. Read warning at top before reading

**WARNING Read this before story!**

In this story it will contain the murder of a girl also blood and guts . If you do not like reading a story that describes a persons death then do not read.

If anyone has a complaint in the near future about this ill just say I gave you a warning before reading this . So you can't place the blame on me .

Ok you may read now . Or if you dont just leave this story and have a nice day!

* * *

The doors to the torchere room burst open as Kai walk in with blond girl tied and struggling by his side .

"Oh stop it!" Kai then slapped the girl causing her to cry out I pain as he began to strap her hands to a metal table .

The once red ninja smirked as he finished strapping her hands and legs down , making it super tight cutting of circulation in both places .

A tear left the blond girls eyes before she spoke ."W-Why are you dong this to me?" The girl quivered as Kai turned his back to her ."Oh you should know why . Remember the gas station incident?"

The blond's green eyes widened . How could have she forgotten that fateful day? When she turned him down and I think slapped him...

She looked up at him . Her eyes a look of begging ."I'm so so so so sorry . I didn't it's just-" The girls sentence was cut short by when Kai pulled a tray covered by a tarp out from the darkened corner , and pulled it up next to her.

Kai smiled evilly as sweat rolled down the girls forehead .

"What's that for?" She asked hoping it wasn't something meant to hurt her . Kai didn't say anything but he kept smiling as the tarp as pulled of the tray/cart .

The girls heart sank...

What laid on the table was multiple knifes , needles , even nails and a hammer .

Kai picked up a single knife and began twirling it in his hands . His smiled grew and grew into a hideous evilly grin .

"You want to know why I'm about to do this , do you?" Kai asked looking at the blond's . His confidence In crested as he saw her body start to shake as she nodded .

Kai came closer to her , with the knife in hand , as he stopped beside her torso and leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"Because of you I am suffering..." The girls eyes began to tear up with fright as she saw Kai's hand hovering above her stomach .

He lifted his hand up high as the girls heart sank lower and lower .

Kai's hand then started to come down . And with in an instant the knife in Kai's hand pierced the skin cutting it very very deep .

Sh screamed with pain as she pulled against her bonds . Blood came spilling out from the wound as some of it ended up on Kai's face some how.

Kai laughed maniacally as he kept doing this over and over again . Millions of stabs hit her body as she kept screaming out in pain , but she couldn't scream enough to save her life...

Soon the prison was dead silent...

The flame king stood in front of his dead victim , chuckling softly as he dropped his knife and let the sound of it hitting the ground echo threw the building .

He sighs softly as he pulled out a already blood stained towel and whipped his hands clean of the fresh blood .

Kai then walked over to another corner and picked up a empty bucket and went back over to his victim . He set it down next to him and laid the table to were it looked as if the dead girl was standing .

The king squatted down in front of the girl and put the bucket in front of him .

He looked up at the body to see all the blood flowing out as her skin grew paler and paler . He then reached over and grabbed a different knife off the table and raised it at the top of the girls stomach.

Kai took a deep breath before stabbing her and dragging the knife all the way down the body . More blood splattered on to Kai as he put the knife back and started ripping the stomach open ,making the hole bigger to clean out.

Kai scouted the bucket to were the dripping blood fell into it . He whipped his brow of sweat that started forming .

He then held his breath before reaching in the stomach , pulling and dumping out the guts into the bucket .

His body shook when he pulled out the guts . He didn't expect them to be...we'll lifeless.

He's done this millions of time but he had one of his guards or slaves do this job .

Soon as the body was clean Kai picked up the bucket and placed it near all the others . He frowned at them as he grumbled ."Still not clean...I'll need to speak with Jamie and Jake about that.."

Kai then turned back to the empty body a smiled . Here come his favorite part . He went over to a sink which sat in the corner and grabbed a chain saw that was laying next to it.

He carefully carried it over to the metal table and began to power it up .

The thing rumbled for a seconded but then sprung to life as Kai made his was over to the girls head.

Slowly he began to lower the moving the huge shredder closer to the bodies neck .

And then suddenly the door which was across from Kai burst open as Ash came racing in .

"King Kai Jamie and Ja-Oh...have I come at a bad time?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok , I spy with my little eye...ANOTHER TREE!" Jake joked while he and Jamie were starting to nail the door back in with supplies they found out back.

Jamie rolled her eyes at him ."How did you become a guard seriously?" Jamie said , making Jay , Trinity , Rye and Mewto laugh understanding what she ment.

"Haha very funny!" Jake replied threw a laugh.

Rye sighed and looked up at the sky . It was the regular shade of grey but darker ."Guess it's almost time for bed." Rye said , making Jay look up from his book (Yes he Can read!) at the sky squinting.

"Hm looks like it is . Well good thing we finished the door."Jamie said , as Jake and her enterd the small house closing the door behind them ."Now we can work on Jay and come up with a plan!"

Jake replied ."But I'm *yawn* tired! And I bet everyone else is right?" Mewto nodded rubbing his eyes and yawning . Rye sighed and picked him up before looking at everyone ."I'm gonna go put him to bed ,Jake, you can keep him company if you'd like?" She said quietly giggling as Jake crossed his arms smirking.

"Fine , I'll sleep with him but only to keep him company!" Rye rolled her eyes at him as the three left the room leaving ,Trinty, tending to Jays wounds and ,Jamie, keeping watch.

The room was silent for 6 minutes until ,Rye, finally emerged from the other room . She walked over and sat down next to Jay and asked ."So...what do you think we could do to help your brothers?"

Jay looked back at her and was about to answer when ,Trinity, started healing his wounds.

It stung for a moment but then it was cooled with a wet rag . The lightning ninja bit his lip before answering ."I guess we could ,ngh.. bring food , Medicine and tools...I don't know what else . Everyone has their own problems down there..."

Everyone in the room frowned as Jamie pulled her bangs back , exposing he bandaged eye . Jamie sighed before getting up and grabbing a small towel and that medicine that cleans cuts and stuff.

She then turned away ,her back facing the others, as she slowly took of he bandage . Making sure not to cry out in pain , she bit her lip as the air stung her healing skin.

Jamie then set the bandage down in her chair , before Jay looked over at her , frowning ."Jamie what happened in the hallway? I heard something explode along with a door opening and someone's footsteps."

The nature ninja didn't turn around to face him , but then started to clean the wound . As the liquid flowed out of the bottle onto Jamie's eye it bubbled and stung for a while but she did not flinch , she did not bite her lip and she did not scream . Jamie just stood there as her only hazel eye looked out the window.

Trinity and Rye noticed this and looked at Jay for an answer .

He didn't say anything but Jay was also looking out the window . Trinity and Rye looked up at each other and shrugged , before looking out the window.

They couldn't see what Jamie and Jay could see for a moment , until the two switched their weight over a bit ,to get a better angle, then they soon saw what was out there.

A lonely flame dancing threw the darkness as it lit up 4 shadows behind it .

They got closer and closer to the house .

Jamie's fur stuck up as she began to growl and bandage up her eye again . Jamie then pulled out a hidden gun , resting beneath her shirt .

As the flame was nearing the house ,Trinity , Rye and Jay all stood up and got beside Jamie and began to think.

'I hope these guys are with us , cause if their not we have to kill them...'


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so sense I have only one of my own OCs in this fan fic I'm gong to invite another OC so out if all my OCs in every story , which one should join this one?

Just asking cause I don't know...

Enjoy!

* * *

Jamie's fur stood on edge as she looked back at us and ,whispered, saying ."I'm gonna open the door and see who it is . If you hear me scream attack...we'll attack." The 3 nodded and pulled out their weapons.

Jay , nunchucks , Trinity , golden bow and red arrow and Rye regular bow and arrows.

The wolf girl gave a deep sigh before placing her hand on the door nob and opening it . Cold winds flew inside the small house and made everyone give a small shiver.

The small orange flame sit but 7 feet away from the house , before Jamie steps out.

Jamie's breath shallow but clam as she took 4 more steps before stopping and letting her weapon fall to the ground before screaming ."JAYLOR!"

Trinity raised a brow and looked over at Jay , who was no where to be seen but running out the door following after Jamie screaming ." HES ALIVE HES ALIVE!"

Rye and Trinity looked at each other before they were pushed aside by a sleepy eyed Jake who dashed out side as fast as he could.

"...Ya think it's some one they know?" Rye asked , walking toout the door with Trinity following ."It's gotta be who else would be this excited to see anyone else except their loved ones." The healing ninja reapplied.

Rye looked over at Trinity but then shook it off before stopping side by side with a over exited Jake . Who was looking at Jay and Jamie hugging the person holding the touch with 3 others behind him.

One girl and two boys is all they could make out of the shadowy figures . All smiling and giggling as they introduced them selves.

The girls name was June summer vega she is the master of earth , form and gravity . June has a pretty low voice but she seems nice.

The two boys are brothers . The older is Toto and the younger is Seth . Both masters.

Toto shapeshifter and Seth illusions . Pretty nice boys but they told the group of how king Kai tour he's them and how they can't wait to stop him.

And finally the last boy . Jaylor Nate stone . Friends of Jamie , Jake and Jay.

Hes the master of Amber like Skylar .'Hm might as well be brother and sister...' Rye thought before shaking his hand.

'Cant wait to see this guy in action.'

* * *

Zane's POV(Well his thoughts)

My dream , it was very dark as like a night mare . I couldn't remember the last time I awoke but that was when 'Kai' showed up . My eyes squeezed shut to where tears emerged as the memory I play in my thoughts...

-Flash back-

'If you listen I'll sing you a sweet little song

Of a flower that's now droped and dead,

Yet dearer to me, yes than all of its mates,

Though each holds aloft its proud head.

Twas given to me by a boy that I know,

He Since we've met, faith I've known no repose.

He is dearer by far than the world's brightest star,

And I call him my wild Irish rose...' Nya sang to Jay as the night grew cold and harsh .

I lay against the wall . My head barred In my knees ."Why? Why is she singing that song now ?" I thought as Nya's song counties.

'My wild Irish Rose, the sweetest flower that grows.

You may search everywhere, but none can compare with my wild Irish Rose.

My wild Irish Rose, the dearest flower that grows,

And some day for my sake, he may let me take the bloom from my wild Irish Rose. '

He voice was smooth and calming . As if she didn't care at all that we are tapped and beaten by ower own brother everyday...

I sighed and tried to Ignore the beautiful Song but I didn't have to . Kai came down the stairs In a fit full of rage , as he stopped right in front of Nya and screamed ."STOP SINGING THAT SONG!" A loud smack and crying came after before I raised my head and saw Nya holding her cheek and hot tears streaming down her face onto the ground.

My eyes brows narrowed at Kai as I stood up , making the chains on my legs rattle and Kai look at he smiling evilly .

I frowned at him .'Why? Why did you do this? You lock us up and kill Lloyd and Sensei JUST BECAUSE OF GARMADON! YOU HATED HIM ANYWAY SO WHY NOT JUST KILL HIM INSTEAD OF ALL THE ONES THAT CARE ABOUT YOU?! HUH?' I screamed my voice echoing amongst The room.

Cole , Jay , Nya and Skylar look at me as if I'm crazy . Oh but I am , I'm crazy because of the f*cker right in front of me!

Kai stares at me for a while . Before frowning and harshly grabbing my shirt collier and lifting me into the air .

'Listen you stupid metal can , I don't care who I hurt as long as it makes ME happy I'm fine but back talkers get a punishment to!" And with that I was released by my choking prison and land on the floor gasping for air.

Kai laughs before looking down at me . 'Pathetic...' His hand then lights on fire .

My eyes widen .'Oh no...'

The red ninja , I once knew as a brother , gives me one last look before...darkness...

-Flash back end-

And that's the last time I ever saw my brothers , my sister and or the sun light of smiling happy people.

But no I had to have this treatment . Darkness , death and alone...

I hate being alone...


	13. Chapter 13

Ok new people! And some Dareth action!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Reena! Hailey!" An angered Dareth screamed."Come down here now!" He said looking up at the 16 and 13 year old dragon riders, Who, fly high in the sky ignoring their mentor.

"Why should we?" Hailey asked."This is way more fun woo!" The young girl screamed doing 4 barrel rolls in a row. While Reena sit on her dragon smiling quietly.

"Gr..." Dareth grunts as he walks over to the dragon stable entrance. Hailey stops flying and looks over at Reena. She shrugs and looks back at the door Dareth disappeared into.

"Hmm...Ya think he's going to get something? Or someone?" The 13 year old asked. Reena kept her eyes on the dragon stables and nodded, which made hailey a little irritated.

"Man it's hard to understand you when you can't talk..." She said crossing her arms. Reena rolled her eyes before a loud roar entered her ears.

She and hailey both looked towards the stables to see a gate opening and a giant purple and white dragon come flying out.

A person sit riding on its back as it circles the girls two dragons, making them fly and land on the ground. Hailey looks at her dragon confused, before she felt it shivering followed by whining."Oh you big baby!" Hailey said before hugging its neck.

Reena watches the person who sacred their dragons land on the ground right next to Dareth. Who was smiling."So...I guess you guys had to meet the new dragon rider the hard way...hahaha! While why don't you thr-Two talk while I got do something? Ok? Ok! Bye!" The guard said before leaving.

Hailey sighs as she slides off her dragon and looks over at the strange person.

Once the rider is off she sees it as a boy, who has on a very dark blue riding suit with brown baggy pants. He has shaggy brown hair and light ocean eyes. He smiles haileys way making her freeze in place.

"Hi," He said out stretching a hand, which Hailey took."My names James rose stone, ours?"

"Oh um my names Hailey and the person over there is Reena. She can not speak so you'll have to read off of a piece of paper." The young girl explained.

James looked over at Reena and waved, before looking back at me."Hmm that's ok but, how am I gonna read it when I can't even see it?" The boy said responding to the darkness of the lands night.

Hailey chuckled a bit as if she had done something wrong."Oh then we'll go into the stables with our dragons and 'talk'." She said in quotes.

James smiled at her before going to get his dragon.

-In the stable-

The three dragons stables sit side by side as they all fall alseep leaving the three riders, alone with one light above them.

They made seats out of hay and sat in a talk circle."So, how long have a been riding James?" Hailey asked looking his way.

"Hm? Oh um I started when I was 7. My dad was a dragon rider so I followed in his footsteps." He said smiling.

Hailey smiled back before she looked over at Reena, who was writing something down. After she was done Reena held it up so James and Hailey could read it.

Heres what it said.

'Whats your dragons name? And how we're you able to train it so well?'

James read it carefully before responding." My dragons name is Godzilla. I know it sounds childish but I called him that because Godzilla means 'big lizard' and when I found him he was pretty big to began with.."He said as his voice trailed off.

"But...about the training...I never did train him. I guess he just followed my fighting and defense styles and here he is today." He said looking over at Godzilla sleeping.

Hailey smiled along with Reena."Wow, you got to help me with that my dragons a big cry baby!" The younger said receiving eye rolls from the other two.

Reena then started writing another note down and showed it to James. It said.

' Ok we got that down so. Do you have any siblings?'

"..."


	14. Chapter 14

With Jamie,Jake and the others

Jake's POV

After we all introduced ourselves Jamie told us all to come inside, just incase Dareth or one of the dragon riders were scouting from above.

Once everyone was in it became very...uh...tight.I sat next to Trinity,Rye,Seth and Toto. All of us crowded at the small table which,surprisingly, had the right amount of chairs for us.

We chatted and laughed, as everyone had their turn to tell a funny story or joke . Jay wasn't part of the fun though...nether was Jamie or Jaylor.

They were in the far corner of the small cabin, whispering and eyeing us a couple times.I wonder what has them so concerned?

Jamie's POV

"So, have you been able to get in contact with any of the others?" I asked looking shakily over at the others. Their smiling faces haunting my thoughts as I try to block out the times me and Kai spent laughing together...all of that time wasted...

As I was lost in thought ,Jaylor replied."I lost connection to Zane's pin point about 3 weeks ago. Everyone else's ,including Skylors and Kai's, are still intact. I don't know, but I think Kai has done something to Zane..."He said showing me a map with blinking dots on it from his bracelet.

Jay leaned back on the wall and said something that shocked both me and Jaylor." I -I think I know..."

"What?!" Jaylor whispered/screamed."You know what happened to Zane 3 weeks ago and didn't plan on telling us!?"

"B-But no one asked me!" Jay said hanging his head in embarrassment.I shook my head and sighed."It's ok, Jay . Just tell us what happened, that's all we need to know right now. Is he alive?or not?" I asked as me and Jaylor trapped Jay in the corner so the others wouldn't see or hear.

He looked up at us and then nodded."Ok...you know that song Nya sings to calm me down..." I nodded." Well Kai got angry at her for singing it and Came down to our cell in a fit of rage.."

"First he screamed at her, then he slapped her. I couldnt do anything...Kai already broke my arm and punished me...I couldn't even move on my own...so I just laid there as...as..." Jay could not continue on as tears weld up in his eyes and he began to cry softly.

Me and Jaylor looked at eachother and then back at Jay. He slowly slid down the wall and onto the floor where he hid his face in his knees.

I felt sorry for him. To see your own brother die or get hurt before your eyes is unbearable...especially when it's done my your own brother...

I sighed and got down on my knees to go face to face with Jay. Taking a deep breath I said."Jay...you want to know what happened in the hallway? How I lost my eye..."

The young ninja did no respond, but I could see him tense up as I continued,

"I was going to clean the room, withJake...the room wher-...I went to go look for a mop or broom leaving Jake behind. When I got out the door I heard footsteps and you struggling to get away..." I almost teared up and broke down but I continued,

"I quickly hid behind a pile of boxes as he threw you in the room and slammed in shut...and I don't know why but...my heart started racing as my eyes connected with Kai's, he didn't see me, but it was the scariest moment of my life...and the in the blink of and eye everything caught up in flames...eveything exploded and I hit my head on the wall and black out...not before seeing my hand covers with blood..." I finished, standing back up with tears in my one eye.

Jaylor looked at me with big eyes, he stood there for a moment before letting tears lose and hugged me...

I was shocked...I had never had a hug from someone else in a while...it felt nice...not like I love you and miss you, but...I'm sorry for you I'll do anything to help you...

I smiled silently and hugged him back. In all of that Moment Jay stood up and looked me dead in the eye. Tears stained his face and anger spread across it.

"K-Kai hurt you...why the f*ck would a coward like him hurt a girl...he can't even beat me in a one on one sword match or any match!"

* * *

'Do you have any siblings?' Reena's note read.

James frose, his brown hair hanging in the deep oceans blue eyes. Which looked souless as he stared off into the distance."Why would they want to know that? Why? Why?why? WhY!" James thought as he looked down.

The two girls looked at eachother and shrugged as, Hailey got up and placed a hand on his back and said."something happed to your brother or sister...Kai probably did it right?"

James slowly nodded as a tear fell from his face."He killed my little sister when she was just 3 . He said she was no use of them and took her away..." Hailey looked puppy eyed at the boy.

"But that's why I'm here...I want avenge my sister and stop Kai...so I'm here to find the leader of the Secreat reabels...Jamie, do you know her?" He asked looking at the two.

Reena shook her head but Hailey smile , while nodding."Yep! I know her she was there first person to show me around. After that day I never saw her again unless I walked out the tower doors to despose of trash or saw her on the hall way." She said making James smile a bit.

"Do you know where she is now?" He asked, but Hailey shook her head.

"No I do not, but she told me about a Secreat hide out in the woods. Maybe she's there, but if you want to meet her you'll have to wait till morning."


	15. Chapter 15

In the dungeon...

In the cold wet darkness sniffling and crying could be heard, along with fast ,soft, mumbling. The only word anyone could make out was the word 'Zane'.

Everyone knew it was sniffles and cries echoed threw out the lonely cavern, but no one was there to comfort her, for the others had problems of their own.

Cole didn't form the corner he was in ever since...he just and sat there ,starring, just starring. No emotion, he kept looking at the cold ,soulless, body laying in the corner, but did nothing about. It made to once ,fearless, leader almost burst into tears...he has already seen one of his beloved die, but never two...

While Cole was left in his own world, Skylar was left alone, to be lost within her own sanity. Her once nice straight orange hair,was now in knots and tangled up and stained of filth. Her face ,and almost whole body, was covered with dust, but the tears she had shed left clean streeks going down her face.

She slowly rocked back and fourth with her knees pressed against her she would mumble bits and fragments of words or sentences,like 'Deaths near' or 'Never the same'.

Eveyone knew she had gone insane because of the silence and beatings, so they would time by time, try to talk to her but she'd never respond.

And as for the body...well, let's just say no one can forget the day it happened...He was so innocent and Kind, but a the fire finally melted him...

He lays in the corner, dust and filth staining his once white appearance. His face is half burned of with huge streak running down his face.

He has no emotion, only death is what is shown...but the others leave him as a memory. A memory to never forget and always remember...he's not gonna be for long...


	16. Yo ,sorry

"Aw!FUCK!WHAT DO YOU WANT ASH!" Kai screamed, setting down the saw in his hands.

Ash stood stil **l** as his eyes grew big. He could feel his stomach turn as he looked over at the dead blond. Her once golden locks where stained with blood as beside her a white bucket,full of blood and body parts, sloshed and spilled as it was over flowed.

The king noticed the Knights sickening look and smiled ,wickedly, at him."Ash...why do look so suprised?everyone knows I do this...even the slaves..." Kai said walking closer to the knight,

Ash was then snapped out of his trance as he straightend up and began to speak."Sorry...sir, I was just a little shocked by your...new...way of action." Ash said, showing a small smile.

Kai frowned and then leaned in closely to the young no mans face."Well, you better be ready for more of this because next time...you'll be doing it..." The king said before giving ash a huge smile...

The red knight frowned a little bit and asked."I...I'll be doing it? B-but Sir,"

"NO BUTS! You are a slave of mine and you will do as I say! And if you don't...you'll know..." Kai said sternly as he grabbed the coller of Ashes suit."GOT IT?" He spoke angrily.

Ash was about to keep the argument going, but stopped and said nothing as he looked down, and relpied."Yes sir..."

Kai smiled again, and let the knight go."Ok then...what is it you wanted to inquire me?"

The knight quickly looked up and nodded his head."O-oh yea...my mistake for not asking sooner,sir." Ash said bowing before straighting back up.

"It is quite alright,Ash. Now, continue."

Ash nodded, and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it."Well, we have just received word from,an unknown source, that people have been going missing from your kingdom...7 or 8 ,to be exact..." Ash said, giving Kai the paper.

The Kings eyes narrowed as he yanked the paper out on the males lightly growled at this ,but did nothing but watch..

Kais dark hazel eyes scanned up and down the note, which, the unknown source had written.

The note consisted of a revolution going threw out the kingdom, and that the numbers of people joning the group...were adding on...quickly...but soon Kai reached something that caught his eye.

A list...of the people that disappered this past weeks.

Here where the names:

Taylor Stone

June veda

Trinity Chen

Jake miller

Rye Flann

A doll fighter named Mewto

Jay walker

Seth and Toto(no last name)

And Jamie Rose

Kai's eyes softened as he read the rest of the note.

 _'This note was givin by anonoumus. If you would like to know more about the revolution ,meet me at the old slave house...third floor .room 337 . 10:00 . Tomorrow .Be there. sincerely, Z . E .L'_

 _Kai questioned the signature .Z E L? Where have I seen that before?" He then began to pace back and fourth , in quiet, as he thought._

 _All while Ash stood there silently , his face formed and angered frown as he did. Why does a high ranked knight ,such of him, have to be treated like dirt! If the King wants a good enough gaurd to fight enemies with, he must keep a nice bond with them...or bad things happen..._

 _Ash then smiled as he eyed his...'king'. He spoke ."If I may sir," Kai quickly turned twords him ,showing off a frown. "What is it? Ash."_

 _The male let out a huff ,but continued." Sense this...Z E L is unknown , would you like me to take a couple of guards to the meeting spot and wait for...her?" Ash sounded questioning at the end ,but shook it off._

 _Kai went quiet...he stood there thinking for a moment , giving small glances to Ash as he did. The king then stopped and face twords Ash , and looked at him sternly._

 _"Ok , I'll let you do it...this once, because I don't know if it's an ambush ,or a set up to kill me...so , I'll let 'her' kille you instead...then I can finally put a good knight in charge for once! Hahah! See you tomorrow! Ash!Hahah!" Kai laughed crazily as he exited the killing room._

 _Ashes eyes drooped. He was wrong...he was wrong for picking Kais side...he was wrong for listinging to him...he was wrong for building the best army in Ninjago! HE WAS WRONG ABOUT EVERYTHING!_

 _The Knights heart raced as his anger took over. "I was wrong...I was wrong...I WAS WRONG! I WAS WRONG ABOUT EVERYTHING , OK?! IM SORRY!I THOUGHT I MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE!TURNS OUT IM JUST A FUCKING DUMBASS TRATIOR!AN ENEMY TO MY REAL SIDE!...IM SORRY!PLEASE FORGIVE ME!I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE!" The knight cried to the empty space , crystal tears running down his face as his once nice hair was now a mess._

 _Ash began to cry and fell to his knees , as if someone had injected something into them, they imedeatly went numb...he sobbed and cried as he listen to his sadness echo threw out the building..._

 _He then wiped his eyes and looked up at the light shinning from the light bulb above the dead girl , his heart sunk as he whispers ,silently._

 _"I'm sorry...*sniff* Master Wu..."_

* * *

 _yo, I'm tired. Sorry for not updating , I hope you enjoyed which story should I update next? And please leave a review!_


End file.
